This is the first renewal of the only training program focusing exclusively on nutrition and cancer that was originally funded in 1997. Although it enjoys considerable intramural support, and is recognized as a major promising of cancer research, relatively little of NCI external funding is focused on the area of nutrition and cancer. Nutritional research is very compelling but also involves study designs that are extremely complex, fraught with measurement error, potential biases and is complicated by interrelations among dietary components and patterns. Strong training programs are needed to recruit the best scientists into this area and to provide support in developing the competencies needed to advance the science and incorporate new technologies into the field. [unreadable] [unreadable] We have designed a training program to meet the need of our research community for well-trained and methodologically sophisticated scientists willing to focus their research careers on nutrition and cancer through recruitment of excellent scientists to the field and cross training them in nutritional biochemistry, nutritional epidemiology, and cancer research methods. To prepare fellows for careers in nutritional and cancer research, the program has four specific aims or training objectives. Under the direction of a multidisciplinary Training Advisory Committee and preceptor team, fellows will learn the fundamental biochemistry and epidemiology relevant to nutritional research on carcinogenesis, become competent in research methods central to this field; conduct research in a specific topic area that will further our knowledge of diet and cancer and develop professionally so they can succeed as ethically motivated, productive researchers heading towards academic careers in this field. We are requesting two postdoctoral and six predoctoral trainee positions each year for this purpose.